


Checkmate

by ItStartedToRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItStartedToRain/pseuds/ItStartedToRain
Summary: Loki is the God of Mischief. He's the one to twist people up in layers and layers of plans, having everyone trapped in some type of elaborate scheme at all times. He creates plans, and backup plans, and then backup plans for if the backup plans go wrong. Everything is always completely under his control. And it would be now, if a man sharing the name "Tony Stark" hadn't shown up in the middle of his plan to conquer Midgard. Now, Loki has to not only deal with the reality that he might be one of the ones unlucky enough to meet their soulmate, but he also had to be the sorry idiot to meet his DURING his quest for world domination, on the opposite side of the battlefield.





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> [Checkmate] - A check from which a king cannot escape.

Out of all of the things Loki expected to share with a Midgardian, this certainly wasn’t one of them. Soulmate markings were something that Loki simply processed; the marking at the innermost part of his right ankle wasn’t something that crossed his mind frequently. He admittedly had an extremely small phase at around 15 where he was fascinated with the name scrawled onto his body, but that phase was over as quickly as had begun. 

He eventually came to process that since he was a frost giant, it was even less likely that he would ever meet his supposed “soulmate.” Out of the few soulmate pairings he had seen successfully meet, none of them were anything other than Asgardian. That would mean that he, as a frost giant, would have a soulmate that was also a frost giant. It was impossible for him to ever meet them. And even if he did, a son of Odin should never fall in love with an enemy of the throne, especially if he wanted to inherit it one day. He would find a dull, Asgardian girl to politely “fall in love with,” and slowly but surely twist the hearts of the Asgardian people to the point where they’d break their narrow tunnel vision on his flawless brother and start realizing who their better ruler was. All in due time. Loki could care less about a frost giant he’d never meet, especially one with a strange a name as “Tony Stark.” 

However, he soon came to realize that sitting still and waiting wasn’t exactly his style. If he couldn’t get Asgard, he’d conquer Midgard as a training round to gather both support and experience in his unparalleled ruling style. Sure, he expected to hit a few bumps in the road along the way, but this? This completely blindsided him. There was no way something like this could’ve even been planned for, the likelihood of this situation was so statistically insignificant that even he, a master of planning and being two steps ahead of the competition, thought it meaningless to even consider.   
But here he was, sitting trapped in some kind of Midgardian transportation device, taken captive by someone sharing the name “Tony Stark.” Of course, this could easily be a coincidence. It wasn’t that unlikely that an attractive, quick-witted man just happened to have the same name as his soulmate. It was merely chance and bad timing, nothing more. 

Being confined to his own sorry excuses for what was going on with nothing but the looming possibility of a certain God of Thunder coming to reclaim his “long lost brother” wasn’t the best thing to distract himself from his current predicament. This snarky “Tony Stark” seemed exactly like the type of man Loki would develop feelings toward back in his youth, long before he learned to immediately smother any such feelings. Which especially wasn’t good, seeing as he happened to share the name currently planted on his ankle. 

Loki kept silent, pretending not to notice the strange glances he kept receiving out of the corner of Tony Stark’s eye. He didn’t want to think about the details that were beginning to fall into place. He stared straight ahead, trying to keep his mind concerned with more important matters. However, he couldn’t prevent his thoughts from circling back to the man who was now making smartass comments to the soldier standing beside him. It was such an odd feeling, being so blindsided and utterly trapped by a situation. Loki always had a backup plan for his backup plans, so that nothing ever went wrong. But what could he possibly do now? Ignoring a problem would never solve it. 

He didn’t have to contemplate the thought for too long, tensing up as a strike of lightning spiked across the sky, signifying the arrival of his dearest brother. 

“What’s the matter?” Steve said, catching his movement out of the corner of his eye. “Scared of a little lightning?” 

“I’m not overly fond of what follows.” Loki replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the freak storm clouds that formed out of seemingly nowhere. Tony and Steve exchanged a glance, Tony opening his mouth to question him further. He was cut off at the sound of a very, very displeased Asgardian god landing on the roof of their unsteady ship. 

Tony reacted immediately, reaching up to put the last piece of armor back over his head, already running through thousands of possible scenarios and how to deal with each one. Too bad he’d never be able to guess that yet another Asgardian god had come to fuck up his plans. 

Loki braced himself, glad to have something that would take his mind off the whole notion of soulmates and the buildup of stress over Tony Stark. Another thud at the entrance of the Midgardian ship and Loki shifted over, balling his hands into fists. He could feel the tension and anger emanating off of his brother like crackling lightning. This was not going to be fun, but at least it was a distraction. 

A second later, and Loki was weightless, yanked out of his constraints as if they were made of thread. He cursed himself for being such an idiot- He'd spent so much time pouring over something as stupid as a soulmate that he didn’t fully plan what he wanted to say to his brother after his years of disappearance. He’d have to think of something, and fast, or all of his hard work would have yet another wrench thrown into it.

**Author's Note:**

> okay WOW i havent written a fanfiction in about 3.5 years, this was honestly just something for me to snap out of such a long period of nothing. this was kind of just a drabble, it may be continued if people want it to however this was mostly just to get back into the flow of writing regularly/for fun again. kudos + comments are appreciated, love you all <3


End file.
